Tyler and Hayley
The''' relationship bet'w'een Tyler Lockwood and Hayley Marshall. Season 4 Hayley helped Tyler break his sire bond and it is implied by Klaus they even hooked up. Hayley stays with Tyler, when Dean is ordered to try to handle Connor, Hayley and Tyler try to talk him out of it. After Klaus threatens Tyler, Hayley is upset he's just gonna back down. After Dean is killed, Hayley cries over his death and Tyler is there for her. She's upset that they couldn't help him. Hayley and Tyler, along with some of Klaus' hybrids drink in Dean's honor. Tyler and Hayley are no longer friends because she let Klaus kill all the hybrids as a sacrifice. She also broke Caroline's neck in order to prevent her from interference in Shane's plan to have Klaus massacre his hybrids. Hayley told Klaus she'll never have a shot with Tyler. The Originals (TV Series) Season One In Bloodletting, ''After finding out about the baby Tyler kidnapps her. Taking Hayley out to the Bayou. She's tied up in the cabin clearly worry for the baby and herself since Tyler is a wildcard. Tyler uses the baby blood to turn a werewolf who is sired to Hayley. Mad he kills the werewolf and Hayley escapes leaving Klaus to deal with him. Quotes Season Four : 'Hayley: (To Tyler) "So this is where you've been hiding huh?" : Tyler: (To Hayley) "Hayley?" : Hayley: (To Tyler) "Hey, Lockwolf." : Hayley: (To Tyler) "Ass. I thought Klaus killed you?" : Tyler: (To Hayley) "I should've called." : Hayley: (To Tyler)'' "From your trailer park in Florida? You liar! You're totally loaded!"'' : Hayley: (To Tyler) "I chained you up all over the Appalacians. I talked you through every turn. I helped you break the sire bond. You could of done is tell me your real story. : [[Tyler|'Tyler']]: (To Hayley)'' "I didn't want anybody to follow me back. Werewolves weren't safe around Klaus. And you shouldn't be here either. His hybrids are all over this house, and so is he."'' : Hayley: (To Tyler) "I know. One of his hybrids was with a pack I ran with. He called me and told me he was going to protect a guy named Tyler, and I thought, "What are the chances?" : Hayley: (To Tyler) "Well, the least you can do is pour me some fancy, rich-people scotch." : Tyler: (To Hayley)'' "Sure. Absolutely!"'' : ''--The Rager'' : Tyler:'' "I'm so sorry."'' : Hayley:'' "We could've saved him."'' : ''-- The Killer '' : Tyler:'' "You're still going? I drank enough last night. And, then I slept. Which is what you guy should've done."'' : Chris: "Oh! We're just paying our respects to Dean." : Tyler:'' "That's great, Chris. But could you pay em at a bar instead."'' : Hayley: "Don't be mad. We're celebrating our fallen hybrid friend." : ''-- We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes '' : ---- : Tyler: "Caroline bought us another day. Klaus wants to go with her to the miss Mystic Falls tomorrow." : Hayley: "So, does that mean we're going?" : Tyler: "Watching Klaus falling over Caroline in some lame ass pageant? No, thanks." : Hayley: "Oh! Come on. We need hybrids going on here by pretending I was the one that broke you two up. And besides, isn't that at your house?" : Kimberley: "Guys! Like this isn't torture enough. Can you take it outside?" : Tyler: "Fine, we'll go. Wear a dress." : Hayley: "Your mom parties harder than you do. Does she have the gene?" :Tyler: "Dad. What about your parents?" :Hayley: "Never met them. My adopted parents found out about my wolf gene when I did. The night that I turned and tore apart their living room, they promptly kicked me out." :Tyler: You never told me how it triggered. :Hayley: You mean who I killed? (Tyler nods.) Boating accident. We were drunk, I thought I wasn’t. (She sips her champagne and looks away.) :Tyler: So, what’s with you chatting up all these old timers, huh? My mom. That professor guy. :Hayley: That professor guy is like, thirty, and he’s hot and smart. (Hayley laughs. Tyler sees Caroline and Klaus walking across the lawn together. Klaus has offered his arm to Caroline and she seems to have gladly accepted it.) :Tyler: You know him or something? :Hayley: No, I just met him. Why? :Tyler: No reason. :''-- My Brother's Keeper '' :Hayley: They're gonna get us both killed and we're just sitting here. :Tyler: Kim's right. The point of breaking the sire bond is being free. They don't have to listen to me. :Hayley: Yes, they do. Ty. You can make them. Hybrids are werewolves first. Wolves run in packs, and every pack needs an alpha or they'll end up challenging each other if we're dominants. Kim is challenging your position as alpha. You need to put her in her place, now. :''-- We'll Always Have Bourbon Street '' : :Tyler: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking the witch to the cellar. :Hayley: There is no witch, Tyler. :Tyler: What? :Hayley: I made it up. I never intended for you to put Klaus down. I needed him for the sacrifice. :Tyler: The what? :Hayley: I don't know how to explain it, but I made a deal with someone who can help me find my family. :Tyler: What are you talking about? What kind of deal? :Hayley: There needed to be twelve for the sacrifice, Tyler. :Tyler: Twelve what? :Hayley: I'm sorry. :Tyler: Hayley, what did you do? :Hayley: If you run now, you might make it out alive. :''-- O Come, All Ye Faithful'' Gallery Hayley&Tyler4x05.PNG 405 - 0120.jpg|Tyler and Hayley 405 - 0121.jpg|It's not what you are thinking! 405 - 0122.jpg|Carolines glare of death to Hayley and Tyler 405 - 0124.jpg|Tyler TylerxHayley.PNG Hayley and Tyler.PNG Hayleytyler-730x391.jpg Tumblr med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo5 1280.jpg Tumblr med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo4 500.jpg Tumblr med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mdgsxsMya21rdbtfvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgsxsMya21rdbtfvo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgsxsMya21rdbtfvo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgsxsMya21rdbtfvo4_1280.jpg 4x09-07.jpg Trivia *Hayley was the Werewolf who helped Tyler break the Sire Bond. *Tyler and Hayley worked together to free Niklaus's Hybrids of the sire bond. *Hayley breaking Tyler's Sire bond inadvertently led to events which would lead to Bonnie learning to use expression magic. *Hayley informed Klaus of Tyler's plans for him which later led to The Sacrifice of Twelve Hybrids and the death of Carol Lockwood, although in the case of the latter, it was indirectly. ** Therefore as a result, Hayley is indirectly responsible for ruining Tyler's life. *Tyler attempted to kill Hayley's unborn child. *Tyler is now a Werewolf and Hayley is now a Hybrid. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Werewolves